


Theft of the Cardiac Variety

by aRo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Criminal Barry Allen, First Kiss, Fluffy, M/M, ROGUE BARRY ALLEN, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRo/pseuds/aRo
Summary: 레너드 스나트는 어린 스피드스터를 로그즈로 영입하고, 예상치 못한 로맨스가 꽃핀다.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 3





	Theft of the Cardiac Variety

**Author's Note:**

"이름이?" 

"플래시." 눈앞의 꼬맹이가 잔뜩 신이 난 채 앉은 자리에서 진동하며 기분 좋게 말했다.

"진짜 이름 말이야." 레너드 스나트는 책상 너머로 몸을 구부린 채 어렴풋이 인상을 쓰며 다시 물었다.

환한 미소가 조금도 흔들리지 않은 남자에게서 고분고분한 대답이 돌아왔다. "바솔로뮤 헨리 앨런." 

"스피드스터라고 했나, 바솔로뮤?" 

"배리."

"뭐라고?" 레너드는 희미하게 미간을 찌푸렸다. 

"배리라고 불러도 돼요." 그는 수줍은 미소를 지으며 말했다. "네, 스피드스터 맞아요." 

"그게 정확히 무슨 뜻이지?"

"내가 세상에서 제일 빠른 남자라는 뜻이죠." 배리는 자랑스럽게 말했다. "아주 빠르게, 날 보지도 못할 만큼 빠르게 움직일 수—" 

"벽을 통과할 수 있다고 들었는데," 레너드는 그의 말을 잘랐다. "사실인가?" 

"넵." 

"내 로그즈에 들어오고 싶다고, 배리?" 

"그래요." 그는 고개를 끄덕이며 진심 어린 목소리로 말했다. "당신들한테 날 위한 자리가 있을지도 모른다고 카일이 그랬거든요. 며칠 전에 산티니 패밀리랑 안 좋게 엮인 걸 도와줬었는데…음…당신한테 말해놓겠다고 하던데요." 

"걱정하지 마. 얘기는 들었으니까." 레너드는 의자에 몸을 기대며 사려 깊은 미소를 입가에 띄웠다. "널 아주 높이 평가하더군." 

배리 앨런은 삼류 도둑이었지만, 만약 그의 능력에 대한 얘기가 사실이라면 어마어마한 잠재력을 가지고 있는 셈이었다. 그의 아버지는 유죄 판결을 받은 살인자였고, 위탁 양육 시스템 안에서 자라왔으며, 놀랍게도 아직 전과가 없었다. 배리는 늘 조심스러웠고, 똑똑했으며, 그래, 아주 빨랐다. 

당연히 레너드는 관심이 갔다. 

배리가 매우 잘생기고, 젊고, 다정하며 첫눈에 레너드를 끌어당긴 빛을 뿜어낸다는 사실 역시 영향을 미쳤다.

"규칙이 있다는 걸 카일한테 들었겠지." 레너드는 기다란 손가락을 동시에 접으며 말했다. "센트럴 시티에서 일을 벌이고 싶다면, 오직 내 허락 아래에서만 가능해. 지금까지는 내 주의망을 피해왔겠지만…" 

"좋은 거예요 나쁜 거예요?" 배리가 호기심 어린 목소리로 물었다. 

"아마도 둘 다겠지. 네가 당국의 주의를 끌지 않을 정도로 똑똑하다면 좋은 일이겠지만," 레너드는 곰곰이 생각했다. "뉴스에 나올 만큼 가치 있는 걸 훔치지 않았다는 뜻이므로 나쁜 일이기도 해. 넌 한탕 벌이고자 하는 열망 없이 끔찍한 안목만을 가진 하찮은 깡패에 지나지 않을지도 모르지." 

"그냥 눈에 띄지 않으려고 했던 거예요." 배리는 어깨를 으쓱였다. "만약 내가 스스로를 증명하는 차원에서 진짜 비싼 걸 훔치길 바란다면, 그냥 원하는 게 뭔지 얘기해줘요." 

"생각해 둔 게 있어. 아주 반짝거리고, 확실히 뉴스에 나올 만 한 거지." 레너드는 손톱을 힐끗 내려다보며 감흥 없는 태도로 말을 꺼냈다. "스피어스 왕관이라고, 수천만 달러쯤 하는 작은 장신구야. 센트럴 시티 박물관에서 그걸 훔치려고 두 달 동안 계획을 짰는데, 바로 오늘 밤에 행동으로 옮길 거다." 

"지금 당장 가져올까요?" 배리가 의욕 넘치게 제안했다. 

레너드는 인상을 쓴 채 고개를 저으며 단호히 말했다. "아니. 나와 다른 로그즈와 함께 일에 동행해줬으면 해. 시험해보는 거라 생각하라고." 

"테스트처럼요?"

"음, 그런 셈이지. 네가 착하게 굴면서 다른 로그즈와 어울릴 수 있는지 보자고." 레너드가 부드럽게 말했다. "감당할 수 있겠나, 배리?" 

"당신이 주는 거라면 뭐든 감당할 수 있어요." 배리는 희미한 장난기가 번득이는 눈으로 장담했다. 

레너드는 그를 거의 믿을 뻔했다. 

그는 그날 저녁 배리와 로그즈의 세이프 하우스 중 한 곳에서 만날 약속을 잡아 놓은 다음, 커다란 탁자 위에 박물관의 청사진을 펼쳐놓았다. 레너드는 이 모험에 가장 가까운 로그즈, 리사 스나트와 믹 로리만을 초대하기로 결정했다. 그의 여동생과 가장 친한 친구로써 두 사람은 팀의 가장 오래된 일원이었으며, 레너드는 그들의 판단을 믿었다. 

최종 결정을 내리는 건 그의 몫이었지만, 어린 스피드스터를 영입할지 말지에 대한 두 사람의 의견이 필요했다. 

배리가 나타나자 믹과 리사 둘 다 깜짝 놀랐다. 돌풍과 치직거리는 전기 탓에 그럴 만도 했다. 1초 전에는 없다가 갑자기 나타나는 게 얼마나 마법처럼 보일지는 차치하고서라도 말이다. 꽤나 믿기 힘든 광경이었다. 

재빨리 회복한 리사가 귀 뒤로 머리를 넘기며 부드럽게 말했다. "어머, 사랑스럽잖아, 레니." 

배리는 칭찬에 씩 웃으며 수줍게 손을 흔들었다. "어, 고마워요. 안녕! 난 배리라고 해요." 

믹은 걸걸하게 목을 울리며 눈썹을 찌푸린 채 레너드를 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 침묵이 많은 것을 말해주었고, 렌은 알아들었다는 의미로 고개를 삐딱하게 기울인 채 짧게 끄덕였다. 

메타 휴먼과 일하는 건 위험했다. 지시를 따르게 하는 건 더 그랬다. 세 사람에게는 저마다 스타 연구소에서 훔쳐 온 강력한 총이 있었지만, 로그즈의 창시자는 전부 인간에 불과했다. 믹은 최악의 상황이 와서 배리가 그들을 배신했을 때 그처럼 강력한 존재를 통제할 수 있을 것인가 하는 걸 걱정하는 거였다. 

그리고 로그즈는 항상 최악의 상황에 대비했다. 

지금으로선, 레너드는 믹의 두려움을 덜어주기 위해 따뜻한 미소를 짓고는 배리를 마주하려 몸을 돌렸다. "와 주다니 기쁘군." 그는 정확한 시간을 알고 있음에도 불구하고 인상을 심어 주기 위해 시계를 힐끗 쳐다보며 신랄하게 덧붙였다. "늦었어." 

"미안해요! 센트럴 시티 공원에 있는 나무 위에 고양이가 갇혀 있었는데, 그냥 내버려 두고 올 순 없었어요!" 배리는 바람에 흐트러진 머리카락을 쓸어넘기며 변명했다. "순순히 내려오지 않으려고 하더라구요. 생각보다 시간이 좀 걸렸어요. 

"네가 데려오려고 한 쩔어주는 메타 휴먼이 얘라고?" 믹이 웃지 않으려 애쓰며 코웃음을 쳤다. 

"깜찍하네." 리사가 레너드를 향해 흡족한 미소를 지으며 끼어들었다. 

"시간 엄수는 내가 매우 중요하게 생각하는 거야." 레너드는 두 사람의 말을 무시하며 배리에게 집중한 채 느릿하게 말했다. "네가 히어로 노릇을 하고 싶었기 때문에 매분 매초가 소중한 내 시간이 조금이라도 낭비되는 건 하나도 달갑지 않아." 

행복한 빛이 약간 흐려진 배리는 더듬거리며 말했다. "저—저기! 캡틴 콜드! 저, 미안해요!" 

"히어로가 되고 싶은 거야, 로그즈가 되고 싶은 거야?" 레너드가 날카롭게 물었다. "선택해, 배리."

"로그즈요!" 배리는 두 손을 굳게 움켜쥔 채 완강하게 마주 보며 곧바로 대답했다. "다신 이런 일 없을 거예요, 네?"

"두고 보도록 하지." 레너드는 차갑게 말하며 윗입술을 신랄하게 끌어올렸다. 그는 걸음을 옮겨 탁자에 놓인 청사진에 완전히 주의를 기울였고, 종이를 톡톡 두드리며 말을 꺼냈다. "자, 이게 오늘 저녁의 목표다. 센트럴 시티 박물관. 그 많은 보물들 가운데 스피어스 왕관도 있지." 

"달랑 그것만 가져오는 건가?" 믹이 청사진을 훑어보며 물었다. 그는 이미 배리에 대한 건 잊은 채 오롯이 앞으로의 계획에만 집중하고 있었다.

"그래." 레너드가 대답했다. "내 말 믿어. 이거야말로 온 박물관에서 가장 값진 물건이니까. 다른 걸 훔치려는 건 시간 낭비일 뿐이야." 

"알겠어. 어떻게 꺼낼 건데?" 

"왕관은 지문 스캐닝과 음성 인식 해제 등 7가지의 보안이 걸려 있는 압력 활성화 유리 케이스 안에 들어 있어." 렌은 들고 있는 청사진이 펄럭인 것에 별 관심을 두지 않으며 빠르게 말을 이었다. "첫 번째는 전시관 바로 앞에 있는 경보기인데, 일일히 해체해야 해." 

"허. 혹시 왕관에 커다란 티어드롭 컷 사파이어가 두 개 박혀 있어?" 리사가 고개를 기울인 채 렌의 어깨 너머를 보며 물었다. 

"스피어스 왕관? 그래." 렌은 초조하게 대답했다. "자, 경보기에 10초간의 딜레이가 있는데—" 

"그리고, 음, 10개나 12개 정도의 다이아몬드를 뭉쳐놓은 것처럼 생겼고?" 

"12개가 확실하군." 믹 역시 커다란 미소를 띈 채 렌의 어깨 너머를 쳐다보다가 큰 소리로 웃음을 터트렸다. 

"그래!" 렌이 쏘아붙였다. "대체 왜 계속 물어보는지 이해가…" 두 사람의 시선을 따라 몸을 돌리자, 뒤에 있는 벽에 기대 서 있는 배리가 보였다. 

그는 장난스럽게 웃으며 렌에게 손을 붕붕 흔들고 있었다. 

머리에 스피어스 왕관을 쓴 채로.

레너드는 노골적인 경악을 내보이지 않기 위해서 가능한 모든 자제력을 끌어모아야 했다. 그는 목을 가다듬은 다음, 침착하게 말했다. "나쁘지 않군."

"나쁘지 않다고?" 리사는 배리를 가르킨 채 헛웃음을 뱉으며 되뇌었다. "방금 쟤가 한 거 못 봤어? 10초도 안 되서 왕관을 훔쳐 왔다고!" 

"꽤나 쩔어줬지." 믹은 찬성의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕이며 말했다. 그는 팔짱을 낀 채 걸걸하게 목을 울리며 씩 웃었다. "마음에 들어."

"그래서," 배리는 환하게 웃으며 눈부신 왕관을 벗어 레너드에게 건네주었다. "그 말은 날 당신들 클럽에 끼워준다는 거예요?" 

레너드는 왕관을 받아든 다음, 심사숙고하는 시늉을 하며 반짝거리는 보석을 손가락으로 쓸었다. 그는 믹과 리사가 같은 생각임을 확신하며 두 사람을 힐끗 쳐다보았다. 레너드는 시선을 다시 배리에게로 돌리며, 한참 뜸을 들인 후 마침내 입을 열었다. "그래, 배리. 끼워주지." 

"좋았어!" 배리는 방금 터치다운을 한 것 마냥 허공에 주먹을 날리며 환호성을 질렀다. 그는 바보 같은 미소를 지은 채 얼굴을 잔뜩 붉히며 목을 가다듬었다. "어, 그러니까, 고마워요. 정말 고마워요." 

"함께 많은 돈을 만져 볼 수 있을 것 같군." 레너드는 탐욕스러운 미소를 지으며 말했다. 

"기대되네요." 

다음 몇 주는 끝내주는 강도질과 어마어마한 보수로 가득했다. 일은 종종 배리에게 뭘 훔치고 싶은지 말한 다음, 스스로를 자랑스러워하는 배리가 늘 미소를 지으며 전리품과 함께 나타날 때까지 몇 초쯤 기다리는 것처럼 간단했다. 만족스러운 강도질은 아니었으므로, 레너드는 배리가 그들을 남겨두고 휙 달려가 버리지 않으면서 일을 도와줄 수 있는 다른 방법들을 찾아냈다. 

그가 만들어내는 전기는 경보를 끄는 데 매우 편리했고, 레너드는 두 사람이 함께 보내는 매 순간을 즐겼다. 그는 도둑 지망생에게 그가 알고 있는 모든 걸 가르쳤는데, 배리는 아주 의욕적이고 열심히 배우는 학생이었다. 그는 상냥하고 친절하지만 굳세고 고집스러운, 힘든 인생 경험의 아름답고도 모순적인 결과물인 배리에게 완전히 빠져들었고, 이 이상으로 좋아할 수 없을 지경이었다. 

배리는 끊임없이 긍정적인 강화와 관심을 찾는, 잃어버린 가족을 간절히 되찾고 싶어 하는 외로운 꼬맹이였다. 레너드는 곧 배리의 무고한 아버지가 배리의 어머니를 살해한 죄로 억울하게 유죄 판결을 받고 감옥에 갇힌 비극에 대해 알게 되었다. 배리가 그의 아버지가 한 짓이 아니라고 했을 때, 왜인지는 모르겠지만 레너드는 그 말을 믿었다. 

어쩌면 진실을 말하려고 하는데 아무도 믿어주지 않는 게 어떤 기분인지 알고 있었기 때문일지도. 어렸을 때 누군가에게 아버지에 대해 말하려고 했던 적이 수도 없이 많았지만, 학대받고 있다는 그의 주장은 항상 씨알도 먹히지 않았다. 끝내 안고 살아가는 법을 배우기 전까진. 그렇게 하는 편이 더 쉬웠고, 레너드가 침묵 속에서 아버지의 가르침을 감내하는 한, 벌은 최소한이었다. 

어차피 아무도 믿어주지 않으니까, 레너드는 속으로 아마 그게 배리의 처지에 공감하기가 그토록이나 쉬운 이유일 것이라 생각했다. 

그는 기꺼이 배리가 간절히 원했던 가족 역할을 제공해주었다. 리사는 그를 더없이 사랑스러워했고, 믹마저도 배리를 꽤 좋아하게 되었다. 온전치 못한 이상한 관계였지만, 그들은 다 함께 서로의 등 뒤를 봐주고, 돌봐주었으며, 렌은 처음으로 온전한 인생을 살고 있다는 기분이 들었다.

모든 게 배리 앨런 덕분이었다. 

놀라운 미소와 전염되는 웃음소리를 가진 배리. 수줍음이 많고 부끄러워하는, 놀리면 가장 아름다운 붉은 빛깔로 뺨을 붉히는 배리. 그들은 로그즈이고 로그즈는 그보다 나은 사람들이기 때문에, 무고한 생명을 빼앗지 않고 훔칠 수 있다고 그들 모두를 설득한 배리. 

알고 지낸 지는 얼마 되지 않았지만 이제 그 없이 사는 건 상상할 수 없는 꼬맹이, 바솔로뮤 헨리 앨런 말이다. 

배리가 먼저 한 발짝 내딛은 것에 놀라지 말았어야 했다. 

두 사람 사이의 끌림은 명백했고, 종종 성적 긴장감은 끓어 넘칠 지경에 이르렀지만, 배리의 열렬한 관심에도 불구하고 레너드는 꾹 참고 있었다. 두 사람은 일에 있어선 좋은 관계였지만, 그 너머는 미지의 영역이었다. 그는 이전에 수도 없이 그랬던 것처럼 실패할지도 모르는 로맨스 때문에 두 사람이 가진 걸 망치고 싶지 않았다. 

언제나처럼 참을성이 없는 배리는 동의하지 않는 모양이었고, 그는 큰 일을 끝낸 어느 날 갑자기 레너드를 붙잡고 근처 옥상으로 휙 데려갔다. 그날은 아주 특별한 기념일이었는데, 그들은 센트럴 시티 보석상의 충분한 재고를 최대한 활용해 로그즈의 모든 맴버들의 양손이 다이아몬드로 넘칠 만큼 많은 보석을 훔쳤다. 

배리가 마침내 빙글빙글 돌아가는 세상을 멈추자, 레너드는 울렁거리는 뱃속으로 완전히 말문이 막힌 채 주변을 둘러보았다. 

옥상은 캔들과 매달린 종이등으로 환하게 밝혀져 있었고, 두 사람을 위한 테이블 위에 샴페인과 로스트 덕이 그들을 기다리고 있었다. 사방이 꽃으로 뒤덮혀 있었고, 부드러운 재즈 음악이 틀어져 있었으며, 배리는 방방 뛰며 수줍게 물었다. "그러니까, 어떻게 생각해요?" 

"네가 정신이 나갔다고 생각하는데." 레너드는 주변을 둘러보느라 눈을 깜빡이며 대답했다. "이게 뭐지?"

"발렌타인데이잖아요." 배리는 그 말이 이 정신 나간 상황을 설명해주기라도 하는 것 마냥 천천히 말했다.

저녁 식사, 캔들, 그리고 장미.

이거 데이트잖아!

"이게 네가 데이트를 신청하는 방식인가?" 레너드는 부드러운 웃음을 뱉으며 말했다. "발렌타인데이에 날 납치하는 게?" 

"음," 뺨이 아름답게 물든 배리가 수줍은 미소를 지으며 말했다. "늘 원하는 게 있으면 쫓으라고 말했던 건 당신이잖아요."

"음, 그리고 네가 원하는 게 나란 말이지, 응?"

"그런 셈이죠." 그는 레너드에게 샴페인이 든 잔을 권하며 쿡쿡 웃었다. "당신한테 감사하는 나만의 방식이기도 해요." 

"감사라고? 내가 뭘 했길래 이런 감사를 받는 거지?" 

"날 로그즈로 받아들여 줬잖아요." 배리가 진심을 담아 대답했다. "내 능력을 믿어줬어요. 나한테 신뢰를 줬고. 그건…그건 나한테 의미가 커요." 

"늘 그럴 거야." 레너드는 놀라울만치 열정적으로 말했다. 그는 배리 같은 사람을, 그렇게나 어두운 삶을 살아왔는데도 불구하고 여전히 속에 찬란한 빛을 품고 다니는 사람을 본 적이 없었다. 

배리가 히어로가 되어서 그의 굉장한 잠재력을 나무에서 고양이를 구해주는데나 쓰는 광경은 쉽게 상상이 갔다. 레너드는 대신 아름다운 스피드스터가 그의 로그즈라는 사실이 기뻤다.

몸이 닿을 정도는 아니었지만, 배리는 그의 의도를 분명히 하며 아주 가까이 붙어 서 있었다. "알다시피, 우리 두 사람이 함께라면 꽤나 막기 힘들 걸요."

"함께라고?" 레너드는 배리의 입술로 시선을 돌리며 되뇌었다. "내 로그즈가 되는 것만으로는 충분치 않나 보지?" 

"맞아요." 배리는 활짝 웃으며 말했다. "난 그런 쪽으로 욕심이 많거든요. 항상 더 많은 걸 원한다고 해야 하나. 그리고 당신에 관한 한, 뭐, 장담컨대 난 모든 걸 원해요." 

레너드는 전적으로 동의하며, 배리의 뺨을 손으로 감싼 채 두 사람의 입술을 강렬한 키스로 부딪혔다. 처음으로 두 사람의 혀가 맞닿자, 배리는 부드러운 신음을 뱉었다. 다른 모든 일에 그런 것처럼, 배리는 애정을 표현하는 데 있어 의욕이 넘쳤고, 열정적이었다.

그는 배리가 내어주는 모든 걸 가지고 싶었다. 그가 배리의 황홀한 몸을 손으로 탐구하는 동안 샴페인 잔은 잊혀진 채 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 이런 걸 스스로에게 허락했던 게 아주 오래전의 일이었지만, 레너드는 그럴 자격이 있다고 마음을 굳혔다. 싸구려 사기와 백만 달러짜리 강도질에 이르기까지, 수십 년 동안 열심히 일한 끝에 그 무엇과도 비교할 수 없는 보상을 받게 된 것이다. 

그만의 스피드스터를. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on https://arotic.postype.com/


End file.
